1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a positioning device and, more particularly, to an improved positioning device used in a cylindrical lock so that when a retractor between an inside and an outside sleeve-hub assembly is assembled using a pair of screws, the two sleeve-hub assemblies anchor the retractor so as to facilitate an assembler to manipulate the screws.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 shows a commonly used positioning device for a cylindrical lock, wherein a retractor 100 is received in a C-shaped chassis 11 and an inside sleeve-hub assembly 20 includes an inside hub 21 into which an inside sleeve 22 is partially inserted, a tail piece 23 and an inside turn button 24 respectively disposed to the inside sleeve-hub assembly 20. An outside sleeve-hub assembly 30 includes an outside hub 31 and an outside sleeve 32 partially inserted into the outside hub 31. The chassis 11 together with the retractor 100 engaged with a latch bolt (not shown) connected between the inside sleeve-hub assembly 20 and the outside sleeve-hub assembly 30 by a pair of screws 40, and all of these will be disposed in a door (not shown). An inside escutcheon assembly with an inside handle and an outside escutcheon assembly with an outside handle are then respectively disposed to the door, as known in the art. The inside hub 21 and the outside hub 31 respectively have a flange 210/310 extending radially and outwardly therefrom, each of the flanges 210, 310 having two holes 211/311 defined diametrically opposite to each other therethrough. Two ribs 110 extend from each of an upper side and a lower side of the chassis 11, each of the ribs 110 having an aperture 111 defined therethrough so that each one of the two screws 40 extends sequentially through the hole 211, the two apertures 111 and the hole 311 to engage with the outside escutcheon assembly. However, when inserting the pair of screws 40 through the inside hub 21, the chassis 11 and the outside hub 31, there is lacks of a proper positioning device to position the three members 21, 11, 31 so that an assembler has to adjust the holes 211, 311 and the apertures 111 to become in alignment with each other. This will increase assembling time of the lock.
The present invention intends to provide an improved positioning device for a cylindrical lock to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned problems.